Randomized, non-blinded protocol comparing procainamide and indecainide for treating ventricular arrhythmias. Dose ranging will occur for both drugs and failures on one may cross over to the others. Evaluation will be with either EP testing or Holter monitoring. Most patients will be on W-4. Patients will have no prior history of sustained arrhythmia.